Legend of Zelda: A Ylissan Hylian Tale
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Link, Zelda, Lucina, and Chrom must fight against the forces of the Yiga clan several months after the defeat of Calamity Ganon.
1. Prologue

The bright sun set behind Hyrule Castle, illuminating it. Within the castle, Zelda sat reading a letter from the exalt of Ylisse, Chrom, declaring war on Hyrule.

"I don't get it," Zelda said.

"Hm?" a voice said. Zelda looked behind her and saw the Champion garbed hero of Hyrule, Link standing in the doorway.

"The exalt of Ylisse thinks we kidnapped his daughter, Lucina," Zelda said.

"Lucina…? The princess who went back in time to save her own time?" Link asked.

"Yes," Zelda said, "But Hyrule and Ylisse have been at peace for centuries. Why would he suddenly assume that we were the ones who abducted Lucina?" Link shrugged.

* * *

At the Yiga Clan hideout, several injured Yiga members limped into the hideout.

"Did you capture her?" the new leader of the Yiga clan, Zartron, asked.

"It, ow. It took us a while since she kicks butt with a sword, but yup," one of the members said, "we got her." Another Yiga member limped forward and handed Zartron a sword. Falchion. A third Yiga clan member stepped forward, pushing along a girl who had been tied up and gagged. The girl had blue hair and blue eyes. One of her eyes, however, had the Mark of Naga on it. If looks could kill, Zartron would have been dead right then and there from the girl's glare.

"Yup," Zartron said, "That's Princess Lucina alright. She has the Mark of Naga on her eye." Lucina let out an angry growl through her gag.

"Yeah," Zartron said, "Take her gag off. If she annoys us too much or screams for help, we'll just have it put back on."

"Oh…" Lucina said angrily, "you giant jerkwad! When I get out of these ropes, I'm gonna make you wish you were dead!"

"Sure you are," Zartron said, as he cupped Lucina's chin in his hand. Lucina worked her head free and bit down on Zartron's hand as hard as she could."Ouch! Oh you…!" Zartron said, "Lock that spoiled princess up! And put the gag back on!" He then stormed off.

* * *

Chrom was in the Ylissan Castle Stables, mounting a horse.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, my exalt?" a soldier said.

"I'm very well versed in swordplay, Robert. I'll be fine," Chrom said, reassuring his worried guard, "I'm just gonna go to Hyrule Castle and get my daughter back. If her bodyguard tries anything, I'll just simply hand his butt to him."

"Okay," Robert said, "But why can't some guards just come with you?"

"I just declared war on Hyrule," Chrom said, "So if Princess Zelda decides to launch the first attack, I need all my men here. Hyrule has a powerful army and I need every man I got defending the castle." With that, Chrom left for Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 1

A Yiga Clan member attached a rope to Lucina's tied wrists and then tied that rope to a post to make sure she couldn't try anything.

"Alright," the Yiga clan member said, "Don't try anything, princess or you'll regret it!" Lucina lunged at the rogue Sheikah, but the rope stopped her. The Yiga member left and closed the cage door to Lucina's prison. He then made his way through the Yiga Hideout and approached Zartron.

"So," the Yiga said, "Why'd we kidnap the princess of Ylisse again, boss?"

"Ugh," Zartron said, "The exalt of Ylisse, Chrom, would do anything to protect his beloved daughter. So, you left the note when you abducted her, right?"

"Yes," the Yiga said.

"That note is framing Princess Zelda saying that she sent Link to kidnap Lucina! Since Ylisse has a much stronger army than that of Hyrule, Hyrule will be crushed!"

"_No! I need to get out of these ropes and tell father that she is not responsible for kidnapping me!_" Lucina thought to herself. She immediately began to struggle against her ropes, but to no avail.

A few days had passed and Chrom arrived at Hyrule Castle.

"Halt," a guard said, "In the name of the Princess!" Chrom dismounted his horse and approached the guard with an angry look on his face.

"Princess Zelda sent Link to kidnap my daughter, Lucina! I WILL speak to her!" Chrom said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chrom," a voice said. Chrom turned toward the voice to see Zelda and Link standing at the entrance to the castle.

"Don't you lie to me, Princess Zelda! Take me to Lucina immediately!" Chrom demanded as he sped walked up to her.

"Chrom, Hyrule and Ylisse have been at peace for centuries upon centuries upon centuries. And war between our two kingdoms is the absolute last thing I want! Besides, Ylisse is far more powerful than Hyrule. We'd be crushed by your army," Zelda said. Chrom just stared intently at Zelda.

"You know I'm right, Chrom. I hate war and bloodshed, especially with the recent event of Calamity Ganon," Zelda said.

"Fine," Chrom said, "I'm certainly on the fence. But to cross it, you're gonna have to tell me who would kidnap Lucina and why they would say YOU kidnapped her!"

"Hm…" Zelda thought, rubbing her chin. She paced back and forth, thinking of people who could've wanted to frame her and Link for abducting Lucina.

"You don't think it was the Yiga Clan, do you, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Hm?" Link asked.

"Think about it: The Yiga Clan is a clan of rogue Sheikah who are loyal followers of Calamity Ganon. After you and I sealed him away, their new leader might've hatched a plot to get Ylisse to destroy Hyrule as revenge!" Zelda said.

"That's an overly complicated plan, your highness," the soldier said.

"Maybe so, but it has potential if the exalt cares enough for his daughter to think, and I mean this in the best possible way, Chrom, irrationally," Zelda said. Chrom gave Zelda an unamused look.

"Kinda true, Chrom," Link said.

"Fine," Chrom said, "The plan is overly complicated, but makes enough sense to work. Where's their hideout? I'm gonna cut those Yiga to shreds!" Link and Zelda shared a look and mounted their horses.

Link, Zelda, and Chrom arrived at the entrance to the Yiga Clan hideout.

"Phew…" Zelda said, exhausted and sweating madly, "I forgot how hot Gerudo Desert is. I'm sweating my butt off!" She wiped the sweat from her forehead and she and Link led Chrom into the hideout.

"Remember what we said, Chrom?" Zelda whispered.

"Stay quiet and stay stealthy," Chrom said. Zelda nodded. They all ducked behind a wall, for around the corner, there stood two Yiga Clan members.

"Ugh," one of them said, "This job is so boring! Nothing ever happens! No one would be stupid enough to intrude upon the Yiga Clan Hideout!"

"Well, the hero-!"

"I know the hero did and succeeded in his escapade to get the Thunder Helm!" the first one said.

"Whatever. Let's make small talk. How does that sound?" the second one said.

"Good. Hm…" the first one thought, "Oh! I got a topic! The princess of Hyrule, Zelda?"

"What about her?" the second one asked.

"Have you ever noticed how thicc she is?" the first one asked. Zelda's eyes widened at this statement.

"Yeah. She does have a nice posterior," the second one said. With each passing statement, Zelda grew more and more angry.

"You pervs make ONE more comment about my butt, and I'm gonna-!"

"I can't think of anyone who has a nicer tush than that princess," the first one said. Zelda opened her mouth to start yelling at the Yiga Clan members, but before she could, Link wrapped his arm around her, pinning her arms to her torso and covered her mouth with his other one.

"Mmph! Mm! Mmmmmm! Mmmph!" Zelda tried saying let me go Link, but because her mouth was covered, she couldn't say it.

"Quiet, Zelda!" Link whispered urgently, "Are you TRYING to get us caught?!"

"Well, they were making comments about her butt. And from what I hear, women are pretty much always self conscious about the way they look,"

"Mm mm!" Zelda muffled behind Link's hand, shaking her head no.

"Well you certainly sounded sure about being self conscious about your butt just now, Zelda," Chrom whispered.

"Mm! Mmph! Mmmmm!" Zelda muffled.

"Link, maybe you oughta let her go?" Chrom suggested.

"Only if she agrees to not do anything stupid!" Link replied.

"Mm hm," Zelda said, nodding her head. He released his hand from her mouth and body.

"Don't do that again!" Zelda whispered angrily.

"I'll do it if I have to," Link said.

"Consider that a princess's order!" Zelda said.

"I will, but don't blow our cover, dangit!" Link said. Zelda nodded.

"As long as you don't cover my mouth again," Zelda said.

"So, how are we gonna get past those two Yiga Clan members?" Chrom asked. Link scratched his chin before looking up and seeing that he could just climb over them and knock them out from behind.

"Here's what I'll do," Link said, "I'll climb over them and then knock them out from behind!" He then began climbing the wall and ceiling over the Yiga Clan member's heads. He then slammed their heads together, knocking them out.

"Oh," Zelda said, "I'll show you pervs to not make crude comments about my butt!"

"What're you gonna do?" Chrom asked.

"Um… you guys go on ahead and find Lucina while I figure out what I'm gonna do," Zelda said. Link and Chrom looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's split up," Link said. Link and Chrom then split up. Link made his way through the Yiga hideout.

"Sheesh! Did they make this place bigger or something? Seems bigger…" Link thought to himself. Eventually, Link peeked around a wall and saw Lucina sitting on the floor, still tied up with a gag over her mouth.

"There she is!" Link said quietly. He quickly turned around to find Chrom. He found Chrom back at the entrance talking to Zelda.

"Hey, Link. Couldn't find her. You?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah," Link said, "They've got her gagged and tied up in a cell." Link looked over at Zelda, who had tied up the two Yiga clan members and was dragging their unconscious bodies outside.

"Where are you going, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Oh," Zelda said, "I'm taking these guys out where they won't be heard by their brethren. And then, I'm gonna torture them to the point where they beg for mercy!"

"Sheesh. Do you have anything to torture them with?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah," Zelda said as she pulled out a feather, "A feather."

"Ah, tickle torture. I gotcha," Link said. Zelda then left.

"Come on," Chrom said, "Let's go get Lucina." Link nodded and led Chrom through the hideout to where Lucina was being held. They got there and opened the cell door. Lucina let out muffled grunts. Chrom untied her. Immediately after, she took the gag off of her mouth.

"Where the hell is their leader?! I'm gonna kick his petty little butt!!!" Lucina said, enraged. Link quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Be quiet! Dear sweet Hylia! Why do people want to be so loud when we're trying to HIDE from the bad guys?!" Link asked quietly.

"Get your hand off my mouth before I kick YOUR butt!" Lucina muffled behind Link's hand. Link nodded and took his hand off her mouth.

"Listen, Lucina. You'll get your chance to have payback on their leader. But not right this instance!" Link said.

"Fine," Lucina said reluctantly, "But DON'T do that again! I've already been gagged for THREE WEEKS STRAIGHT!!! I don't need someone covering my mouth immediately after I get it off!"


	3. Chapter 2

Link skidded across the frozen lake. After they had escaped the Yiga clan hideout, Link had challenged Lucina to a duel due to her statement of kicking his butt. Lucina and Link were both panting hard. They had both risen the stakes of the duel.

"You're… a… skilled… swordsman… Link…!" Lucina said, panting.

"Mm hm…" Link responded.

"But you're still gonna lose!" Lucina said. She charged forward. They both struck at each other, their swords clanging against the other one's sword. Eventually, Link managed to pin the tip of Lucina's blade against the ice. Just before disarming her, she managed to spin a circle around Link. Her sword went flying and landed on the ice.

"And so, it looks like I'm the better swordsman!" Link said.

"Yes it does look that way, doesn't it? However, looks CAN be deceiving!" Lucina said with a giant smirk as she put her hands up in surrender.

"What're you talking about?" Link asked, confused.

"When you're in a duel with someone, ALWAYS be aware of your surroundings!" Lucina said. Link looked beneath him and saw that Lucina had cut her sword clean through the ice. She had also formed a circle around his body.

"Well played, princess," Link said, "Well played." The ice gave way and Link fell into the freezing cold water.

* * *

"So," Zelda said, "Lucina. You wanna tell us how you were captured? Link here tells me you're a phenomenal swordsman."

"Well, I was taking a stroll around Ylisse…" Lucina said.

_Flashback…!_

_Lucina was walking across the kingdom of Ylisse._

"_Such a pretty day out," Lucina said. Unbeknownst to her, in the trees, a large pack of Yiga clan members were watching her._

"_Not for long, princess!" one of them said. They quickly leaped down from the trees and ambushed Lucina._

"_What the-?!" Lucina said. She quickly unsheathed Falchion and fought back, but due to the fact they had ambushed her, she was totally unprepared for the attack. After a few minutes of Lucina fighting hard against the Yiga, she was disarmed._

"...after they had disarmed me, they, well, you know. They tied my hands behind my back with rope and gagged me. That was humiliating." Lucina finished.

"You're still a great swordsman, Lucina," Link said.

"Heh. Thanks," Lucina said. Then, Chrom spoke up.

"Princess Zelda, Link," Chrom said, "Please accept my deepest apologies for accusing you of kidnapping Lucina. I-"

"You don't need to be sorry, Chrom," Zelda said.

"Yes I do. I'm calling off the war," Chrom said.

"Thank you, Chrom," Zelda said.

"Anyway," Chrom said as he stood up, "I should return to Ylisse and tell my men what happened. Do you wish to come with me, Lucina?"

"Um," Lucina thought, "Nah. I'd like to stay a little longer in Hyrule. It seems like a nice place."

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU LET THE PLAN FALL APART?!" Zartron said.

"Sorry… sir!" a Yiga said.

"Where are the two door guards?" Zartron asked. Just then, four other Yigas stepped forward.

"Somebody knocked us out from behind and tied us up! Then, the princess of Hyrule tickle tortured us!"

"You. Are. Pathetic!" Zartron said, "Guess I'll have to take care of the revenge myself…! I'm going to Hyrule Castle to capture Link and Zelda! Without a princess's monarchy, the kingdom will fall into chaos and destroy itself!"

"But, sir. What about the original plan of having Chrom invade Hyrule by framing Hyrule?" a Yiga said.

"To hell with that plan! I'm bringing the hero and the princess back here tied up as prisoners! And you weasels are NOT going to let them escape! Understood?!" Zartron asked. The Yigas nodded their head, fearful of Zartron's rage. He then left.

* * *

"Really? Those Yiga are annoying! Making comments about your butt! That's so… perverted! It's unbelievable!" Lucina said.

"I know. Twisted perverts. Anyway, more tea?" Zelda asked.

"Sure," Lucina said. As Zelda reached over to pour her more tea, Link entered the room.

"Guys, a Yiga Clan member is approaching the castle. I think he may be their leader," Link said.

"Well why don't you stop him?" Zelda asked.

"Because I'm sure Lucina would want that pleasure," Link said.

"Oh ho ho ho ho…!" Lucina said as she stood up, "Hold my tea, Zelda. I'm about to make their leader's life a living hell." Lucina then sped walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hyrule Castle," Zartron said, "Time to capture Zelda and-" Before he could finish his sentence, Falchion came hurdling out of nowhere and sunk into the ground a few feet in front of him. Shortly after, Lucina landed in front of him and pulled her sword out of the ground.

"You could've ended me there. Why didn't you?" Zartron said with a smirk on his face.

"Because, I wanted to make your life a living hell after you basically ordered your clan to humiliate me!" Lucina said, gritting her teeth together.

"Big mistake, princess. Big. Mistake!" Zartron said. After a lengthy sword duel, Lucina disarmed Zartron. She glanced around quickly, making sure to keep Zartron in check and that he hadn't tried anything.

"You're better than I thought? How were you cap-?"

"I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD! Had I NOT been caught off guard, I would've kicked their butts!" Lucina said, cutting off Zartron.

"Okay…" Zartron said.

"Anyway, you're coming with me! I'm sure Princess Zelda and Link would love to know why you kidnapped me!" Lucina said.

* * *

"Simply put, a little revenge for you sealing away Calamity Ganon…!" Zartron, who was now tied to a chair, said to Zelda and Link.

"Overly complicated, don't you think?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, though it's not my plan," Zartron said, "Someone else came up with it."

"Who?" Zelda asked.

"Our leader," Zartron said.

"Wait, I thought you were the leader," Zelda said.

"I'm second in command," Zartron said, "But since our real leader is gone so much, people just refer to me as our leader."

"What's his or her name?" Zelda asked.

"Ganondorf,"


End file.
